


Rumor

by TexasGirl914



Series: The Jamie Benn and Tyler Seguin Moments Chronicles [1]
Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/M, Rule 63
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:21:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22263271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TexasGirl914/pseuds/TexasGirl914
Summary: Jamie Benn likes Tyler Seguin, Tyler Seguin likes Jamie Benn. The slight problem is that nobody knows but there may be rumors to which neither will deny or confirm.
Relationships: Jamie Benn/Tyler Seguin
Series: The Jamie Benn and Tyler Seguin Moments Chronicles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1602601
Kudos: 20





	Rumor

**Author's Note:**

> SO one of my favorite categories of music is country so this one is inspired by Rumor by Lee Brice. Hope you enjoy and maybe leave some comments or suggestions for future works!

She smiled from across the bar at her captain as he talked with some of the boys from the team, beer in hand as he used his other to express himself as he told a story.

“Rumor about you and Benn. See each other?” Valeri Nichuskin interrupts her admiration of her captain, questioning her in her broken English.

“We see each other every day. He and Jordan only live a couple of floors down from me so we’re always at each other’s places,” Tyler informs her, trying to shut down a rumor although it wasn’t really a rumor. Right now, it’s nobody’s business as she and Jamie still weren’t sure about them. They’d been on a few dates the past two weeks but were still trying to figure some things out and for the moment, they were keeping things quiet and thought they had been careful around their friends and family. It appeared that they weren’t as careful as they thought as it seemed that Valeri was starting to piece things together. 

“Not what I mean and you know.” She just shrugged and took the last sip of her beer before walking away to get another one from the bartender. As she’s standing at the bar waiting for her beer, she feels a familiar body bump his hip gently against hers. She looks up and smiles at her captain.

“Hey you,” he greets. The bartender hands her her third beer of the night before attending to another customer.

“Hi,” she greets back. She sees Val watching from their table they had taken over as soon as they had gotten there, trying to play detective. Jamie was careful, knowing the rules he and Tyler had set for themselves while out in public. They head over to the table and are joined by the rest of the team. They all laugh and just have a good time, enjoying the “team-bonding” Jamie had said they were scheduled for since it’d been awhile since they’d all hung out besides on the ice. A familiar song comes on next and Jamie sets his beer down, offering his hand to Tyler. The boys along with Jordan, Val, and Kari Lehtonen whoop like animals as Jamie drags Tyler out to the dance floor along with the other couples in the bar, placing his left hand on her waist and taking her left hand in his right to slow dance with her along to the song, a safe distance between their bodies. She giggles in delight as he spins her around, and by the end of the song, they’ve moved their bodies closer than when they started. She blushes and clears her throat, smiling gently and stepping away to find her beer. Jamie feels a tap on his shoulder followed by some chuckling as he turns to see Jordan and Kari make a motion towards a retreating Tyler and him. 

“So you two were pretty close there eh,” Jordan smirks, taking the mixed drink the bartender hands her, turning and giving Kari and Jamie each a beer. The three of them turn and lean against the bar, taking respective sips of their drinks. “You two seem to have gotten pretty close over the last week or two.” 

“Mhmm, rumor has it-,” Kari begins as Jamie shakes his head, not giving them anything and walks away, a small smile on his face. By the end of the night, the team is buzzed, happy, and ready to turn in for the night before afternoon practice tomorrow. Jordan, Jamie, and Tyler wave good-bye as Val and Kari slip into their Uber to head back to their apartment complex. Their Uber pulls up shortly after and they all get in, Jordan squeezing in between the two unintentionally but really intentionally. She’s exhausted, unable to keep her eyes open as her head slowly falls forward and Jamie and Tyler look over her head at each other, silently giggling. Tyler places an arm around Jordan’s shoulder, leaning her over so that she could place her head on Tyler’s shoulder. 20 minutes later, they all arrive at their apartment complex. Jamie shakes his sister’s shoulder and she wakes up, seeing that they’ve made it home. While in the elevator, she begins to fall asleep again but thankfully her and Jamie’s floor is first on the way up. Tyler waves and Jamie makes a motion that he will text her. She nods and presses the button to close the elevator door to head up to her floor. As soon as she enters, she’s greeted by Marshall who’s tail thumps happily against the hardwood floor. Tyler pats his head and walks towards her room, Marshall sitting obediently by the bed to wait for Tyler to get in. She undresses, throws on an oversized t-shirt, brushes her teeth, and pulls the covers back to slip into bed, motioning for Marshall to jump up and settle by her feet. Her phone dings with a notification and she flips it over to see a new message from Jamie. 

**J. Benn #1  
Jordan and Kari asked.**

********

She rolled her eyes, a small smile on her face before deciding to FaceTime him.

********

“Hey,” Jamie quietly speaks into the phone, the sound of a door closing in the background as the phone shakes while he walks to his bed and gets in. Since they’d left each other in the elevator, Jamie had changed into a black tee with the neck cut out.

********

“Hey,” she replies, settling down more in bed. “Val asked me.” He quirked an eyebrow, a small smile on his face.

********

“What did you say?”

********

“I didn’t say anything but I think she’s starting to figure things out. She may be young but she’s not dumb.”

********

“Yeah neither is my sister. Listen, I can tell them there’s nothing going on, that they’re just crazy or-”

********

“Or?” she smiled at him, waiting for him to continue. He stared into her eyes. She moved to lay on her side, leaning her head against her hand.

********

“You could always lay one on me and then we could really give them something to talk about.” She bursts out laughing, making Marshall pick up his head to look at her, slightly peeved that she was interrupting his sleep. Jamie chuckles in turn but then waits for her to say something.

********

“You’re serious.” Jamie shrugs.

********

“Ty, I am okay with whatever you want to choose babe but I really do like you and I’m not saying that I want to brag and show you off but it’s starting to get hard not to hold your hand and kiss you whenever I want when we’re with the team or when we go out.” Tyler takes a moment to think and bobs her head side-to-side, seeming to weigh the pros and cons. Jamie waits patiently, amused by her thinking to herself. She then turns back to the camera to look at him, sighing.

********

“I really like you too Jamie. Can I just take the night to think about it?” He nods, giving her his signature smile she might’ve fallen in love after meeting him in person for the first time at the airport when he came to pick her up after the trade deal (well, technically the umpteeth time since they’d played against each other on opposite teams but now he was her captain and possibly boyfriend). 

********

“Take as much time as you need, just don’t leave me hanging, please.” She grins.

********

“I won’t you goon. Now go to bed, we have workout and practice tomorrow.”

********

“Yes ma’am! Night Ty.”

********

“Night J.” She blows him a kiss and ends the video.

********

**********

********

Jamie leans against the boards, chatting with Jordan and Antoinette Roussel about some plays he wants to test out before the game. He keeps glancing up at the clock, time ticking down before the start of practice. Tyler is never late, she usually being one of the first people on the ice. She hadn’t texted Jamie that she wasn’t coming either so her presence at practice was expected. Just as the clock said that there were only two minutes left until the start of practice, Tyler slid onto the ice, her helmet and stick in one hand as she skated over to the bench, dropping her helmet, stick, and gloves there before skating over to Jamie. He breathed a sigh of relief and started to skate over to meet her halfway but she skated faster.

********

“What took you-” he began before she cut him off by grabbing his face and pulling him down for a kiss in front of the whole team. The rink erupted into whistles and chirps as the two kissed each other for the first time in public. Jamie was the first to pull back and look at her, shocked by the turn of events. “So…” Tyler peeked around Jamie’s shoulder to look at the rest of the team. 

********

“Jamie and I are together, they’re not rumors so you can stop asking,” Tyler spoke, staring down everybody. Jordan, Val, Rich Peverley, and Kari all held their hands out in the middle of the group as everybody else groaned and handed over bills.

********

“We knew it by the way!” shouted Jordan. “Knew it wasn’t a rumor!” Jamie chuckled and pulled Tyler in for another kiss.

********


End file.
